


昔日已死

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band), KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 精神污染30題 - 昔日已死





	昔日已死

  
記憶中的後輩總用著可愛的小鹿眼睛仰頭看著自己。講話有些黏糊，唇尖翹翹的，可愛，卻意外的長得很俊俏。  
  
大學時期和後輩差了兩個年級，所以見面的時間其實不多，兩人會認識也是因為長瀨強行將自己從回家社帶到他自己成立的搖滾樂團。  
  
下意識的逃避和自己完全相反個性的人們，總待在角落練吉他或看書等著長瀨領自己回家。會這樣等長瀨也只有一個原因，對方家裡有自己沒有的遊戲機。  
  
托長瀨的勤奮，自己的吉他意外的在四年級時派上了用場，代替因傷無法上台的樂團吉他手，自己在一夕之間爆紅，當天回家時被團團住褲子幾乎要被扯掉，嚇得自己有三天不敢去學校。  
  
病再裝也不能裝多久，以為自己真的病了的長瀨突襲了自己租屋處，還順勢幫自己帶來了不知是情書還是恐嚇信的一箱子信紙。  
  
聽著長瀨炫耀可是拿了有兩箱子還收到過性感內褲等等，只是拿著那一箱子檢查有沒有紙類以外的東西後直接放到了住處的回收集合區。  
  
  
隔天去學校時自己閃閃躲躲才捱到練團時間，從沒單獨說過話的小後輩湊到自己身邊詢問自己身體是否安好，見自己點點頭表示沒事便露出了安心的微笑，說著太好了便在自己身邊的椅子坐了下來。  
  
害怕後輩的搭話而緊張起來，對方卻也沒再多說什麼只是拿出吉他練習。  
  
接下來好幾天的團練後輩都理所當然地坐在自己身邊，直到有人喊了堂本，才發現後輩和自己同姓。漫長的無言相伴在自己笨拙的攀談中結束，兩人在學年末時開始有了交集。  
  
偶然發現兩人家鄉很近，暑假期間後輩突然提出想去溫泉，一向不愛出門的自己卻鬼使神差的答應了。  
  
有馬溫泉，是後輩提出的，查了一下才發現離自己家不算遠。  
  
猶豫了兩天才答應對方，到底為什麼答應到現在自己也不明白。空出了後輩指定的日子，原本想和母親借車，才想到自己根本不知道到底有幾個人會去。  
  
又是這種不明不白的心情，抱著略微焦燥的心情入睡並不好受，但前晚發出的詢問訊息並沒有得到回覆，那晚輾轉反側。  
  
"只有我跟前輩喔！(ᗒᗨᗕ) 有嚇一跳嗎？"  
  
盯著那表情符號許久，才回了哼哼兩字，思考了一會問對方要搭電車還是巴士，自己好抓時間去載人。  
  
事前調查了一番附近景點，連自己都沒有想過的認真。  
  
和母親借車的時候被姐姐揶揄是不是去約會，反駁著是和後輩而已，心卻在那剎那揪緊了。  
  
腦海裡頓時都是對方用甜膩又黏糊的聲音喊自己前輩的聲音。  
  
那日一早就將車子停在離車站不遠的地方，離後輩到站時間還有些時間，便在附近走走。看到甜品的店舖時買了一個，捧著熱騰的甜品走回車站正好見後輩四處張望著。  
  
後輩見到自己開心的小跑步過來，背著略大的後揹包讓跳躍感更加鮮明，像小動物似的。  
  
等後輩靠近將手上的甜品交給對方，這才領著對方去停車的地方。  
  
這是給我的嗎？後輩跟在自己斜後方詢問著，停下腳步等對方與自己並肩時回應，看到對方將甜品半拉出紙袋，湊上來問前輩要不要吃一口。  
  
伸手將魚狀的甜品捏著頭整個拉出紙袋，在尾巴處咬了一口，滿意自己沒讓餡料露出又塞回紙袋。  
  
我不愛吃甜的。自己是這麼告訴後輩的，對方愣了一下卻笑了出來，不愛吃做什麼勉強自己吃，反正也只是禮貌地問一句而已。  
  
看著露出的小虎牙，自己也跟著笑了，趁對方毫無防備時抬手勾住脖子就給對方頭髮一通亂揉。  
  
啊！早上剛抓好的頭髮！  
  
後輩掙脫開自己，嘟著嘴一臉兇巴巴的，但自己怎麼看都毫無魄力，小奶狗似的。  
  
反正只有我看。得意的大笑著又往前走去，後輩也只能跟上，對著旁邊建築物的玻璃反射想把頭髮抓好。  
  
前輩你個性好差喔。後輩小聲嘟囔著，但又是自己能聽到的音量。會沒有女生喜歡你的。  
  
囉嗦。從口袋裡掏出車鑰匙開了後車廂，要後輩把背包放下先去副駕坐好。  
  
路程其實不遠，但足夠讓兩人沈默的都感到尷尬，只好扭開收音機讓後輩選個電台。對方挑了老半天終於選定了頻道，很快就跟著歌輕哼著，還一邊吃著雕魚燒。  
  
聽著後輩柔軟的嗓音有些失神，平常其實並不怎麼聽到對方唱歌，此時此刻的氛圍讓自己想起姐姐的話。  
  
莫名感到心慌的將腦中的念頭揮去，讓自己別想太多。  
  
到了住宿旅店，比想像中小，有些疑惑的看著後輩，對方笑了起來說沒辦法啊，這邊比較便宜。  
  
無奈得讓對方先下車，自己才去找地方停車。好不容易找到車位，回到旅店已經過了快半小時，後輩已經已經拿著鑰匙站在門口等自己。  
  
好慢呀。後輩看到小聲抱怨，忍不住提著行李朝對方後膝攻擊，兩人打打鬧鬧了好一會才走到房門前。  
  
啊、對了，前輩有帶浴衣嗎？對方這麼一問反倒愣住了，根本沒有想過要穿浴衣的，雖然是來泡溫泉。  
  
後輩笑著說真是沒有情調，一邊從大背包裡拿出了布包放到自己面前。  
  
這是給前輩的，應該還合身。後輩這麼說著邊拆開布包，白底帶點粗細不一的紅色線條和深紅色腰帶。後輩將浴衣塞進自己手裡，觸感相當好，還帶著淡淡的木質香。  
  
給我的？有些錯愕的看著後輩，對方也只是點點頭說是媽媽從庫存裡找到的，反正也沒有人要，不如就給前輩了。  
  
哎呀，我家是賣和服我沒說嗎？後輩眨著小鹿般的眸子一臉無辜，無奈的笑了出來和後輩道謝。  
  
看時間還早，兩人決定先去街道晃晃順便早點吃晚餐，等晚一些換衣服再去河堤邊看煙火。  
  
兩人在漸漸熱鬧的街道閒逛著，一邊尋找著能讓自己飽足一餐的店家。後輩看到攤販總會被吸引，結果兩人輪著吃了幾家攤販很快飽了。  
  
回去休息一下吧。看著吃飽一臉想睡的後輩說道，伸手捏了捏對方有些消瘦的臉頰，觸感不錯。回到住宿處後輩沒支持多久就睡著了，窩在桌子旁邊睡的毫無防備，拿了外套給對方蓋上，坐在一旁觀察起對方的臉蛋。  
  
拿出手機對著後輩的睡顏拍了張，本來是想拿來當嘲笑對方的籌碼，不知為何看著手機發愣。  
  
我這是在做什麼⋯⋯？  
  
時間快到時伸手戳了戳嫩頰，後輩翻了身嘟噥著什麼，開口提醒時間快到了對方才慢慢爬起身。  
  
在後輩的強硬要求下穿了特地帶來的浴衣，說是這樣才有夏天的感覺啊。後輩的浴衣是深藍色的，上頭不彰顯的花紋，湊近看才發現是大朵大朵的菊花。  
  
出了旅館後輩一看時間立刻拉著自己開始狂奔，邊喊著要來不及了。兩跑到河岸邊時還有一些時間，卻都狼狽的攤在草皮上大口喘氣。轉過頭去剛好與對方視線相交，雙方大笑出聲。  
  
附近已經聚集了不少人，雖然不是離花火最近的地方，卻是最空曠最能將煙火一覽無遺的。  
  
啊、開始了！  
  
後輩爬起身，卻沒法遮掩紅透的耳尖。也跟著爬起身，卻沒多少注意力放在燦爛的天空中。  
  
後輩那被斑斕花火照亮的臉龐莫名吸引自己。  
  
嘴唇好俏⋯⋯好像很軟⋯⋯  
  
慾望的驅使下湊近，卻在那雙小鹿般的眸子望向自己時驚的後退了一步。  
  
我這是在做什麼？  
  
趕緊抬頭看相天空逃避後輩詢問般的眼神，錯過了對方眼中透露的失落。  
  
兩人回到旅店後不知名的尷尬蔓延著，就算一起泡溫泉也無法再打破兩人之間那道牆。  
  
  
  
破碎的記憶到這邊為止，眼前的後輩臉圓點了，頭髮左右長短不一帶點淺色的挑染。在昏暗的又吵雜的環境其實不能看清對方的臉龐，就算如此，他還是十分確定那人就是自己後輩。  
  
小後輩還未發現自己，身旁的朋友便將自己拉進包廂。年輕的男女陸陸續續進入，但沒一個能讓自己放點心思，腦中只有方才貼著另個男人的後輩。  
  
埋頭喝著悶酒，身旁的青年伸手想碰觸自己的臉，成功了吸引了自己的注意力。青年在自己望向對方時手指轉了方向搭在自己肩上。  
  
「大叔，都來這種地方了還想著誰呢？」  
  
青年壓低了嗓子，湊在自己耳邊，對方身上有著甜膩的味道。側目看著對方，猶豫了好一會才開口詢問對方，想確認大廳角落的人是不是自己心裡想的那人。  
  
「哎呀......去找他不就知道了嗎？」  
  
青年笑起來，像隻小狐狸，肩膀上的手慢慢往下滑，肉感的小手鑽進了自己的手心。青年站起身，也沒抓著自己，只是看著自己慢慢往後退出沙發區。在對方的手滑出掌心時下意識抓了上去，對方又笑了，和回憶中某人相似的小豬笑。  
  
終於知道為什麼自己會被眼前的青年偷走了注意力，對方很多小地方都與那人相似。任由青年領著自己回到大廳，又被帶到吧台找了位子，青年點了三杯不同種類的酒，其中一杯放在兩人中間。  
  
「謝謝金主爸爸請客。」  
  
說完青年又伸手往自己胸口摸，拍了拍西裝外側，裡邊卻是自己放錢包的地方。青年端起那杯放在他眼前的調酒，轉過身面向大廳，朝對面揮了揮手，本想轉身青年卻貼了過來，幾乎要和自己臉頰相貼。  
  
「金主爸爸看在這次份上，下次來時也要找我喔。」  
  
青年輕笑著邊將手中的杯墊放在自己眼前便走了，低頭看了一眼發現貌似是對方的名字和電話。看著那名字發愣，想著小後輩是不是也會這樣。  
  
「不好意思，我可以......」  
  
當耳邊想起熟悉的聲音，扭過頭去確發現對方僵住了笑容，爾後刷白了臉，臉上帶著挑動人心的妝容都難以掩飾的慘白。  
  
「 剛......」  
  
「對不起你認錯人了。」  
  
「剛！」  
  
眼前的人已經飛快閃身想走，情急之下抓住對方手臂，小後輩慌恐的眼神讓自己又不自覺放開手。後輩趁機一溜煙的跑了，躲進了不遠處只限工作人員的門內。  
  
回過頭堂本光一喝光自己的酒，付錢便離開了。  
  
桌上那杯帶著夕陽色調的調酒卻被遺忘，無人認領。  
  
堂本剛整晚明顯的精神恍惚被經理請了回家。  
  
沒有想過會再遇見那人，應該說是沒有臉去面對。  
  
躺在床上感到胃又開始在抽痛，胡亂抓了胃藥塞進嘴裡。世界卻沒有因此平靜，聲音彷彿被放大，連自己的呼吸聲都讓感到自己煩躁卻同時引發了過度呼吸的症狀。蜷縮在牆角，痛苦的無法動彈，淚水不聽使喚染濕了床被。  
  
「......為什麼......」  
  
這世界在嘲笑自己得渺小無能。  
  
在這樣的行業遊走，早期因為心中早被那人的存在填滿而沒有任何性交易，卻因為債務清償的速度太過緩慢，一度被人闖進家裡逼迫看著對方手裡的短刀被威脅著，不得不請熟識的客人買下自己的初日。  
  
身體還殘留著被人擁抱的感覺。  
  
為了活下去，卑微又低賤的替人服務，苟延殘喘著。那人的出現卻一掌拍熄了自己心中僅存的微光。  
  
一想到那人知道自己被別人擁抱就感到一陣噁心。  
  
好髒......好噁心......  
  
幾乎沒有進食的腸胃攪動只讓剛難受乾嘔。  
  
為什麼呢？為什麼會這麼難過？明明已經三年沒有見面了......明明沒有對方也能好好面對這世界的......  
  
痛苦的時間久了，精神上得疲倦讓剛精神渙散。祈禱著同居人能夠外宿才不至於看到自己的狼狽的樣子，一方面又希望對方趕緊回來拯救自己。  
  
  
  
「前輩？」  
  
打工結束回到家中的岡田發現堂本剛有些異常，被子沒蓋、燈沒關，更重要的是居然不到清晨就在家了。  
  
「......小准......我胃疼......」  
  
「......我幫你煮點粥吧。」  
  
看剛的臉色確實不太好，總覺得對方似乎有事，並沒有開口詢問。岡田只是默默的替剛蓋被子，拍拍被子要剛再多休息一會，煮粥的同時稍微打掃收拾。  
  
岡田在大學時期就是堂本剛的室友，剛好是剛的直系學弟，岡田二年級時兩人為了節省生活費而合租房子。  
  
就算堂本剛因為經濟問題被逼得不得不退學甚至開始夜不歸宿，身體的狀況一天比一天糟，還是始終無法從對方口中問出什麼。  
  
直到堂本剛兩天杳無音訊，打給對方時對方只問自己能不能帶件衣服去見他，等自己答應便掛了電話，收到地址時心裡就有預感這次不會僅只是帶人回家這麼簡單了。  
  
到目的地時岡田很困惑，華麗的高級酒店讓岡田不敢輕易踏入，打了電話問剛卻說沒有錯，報了房間號碼又掛了。岡田理了理衣服，硬著頭皮在門僮的注視下閃進旋轉門內。  
  
堂本剛所在的房間在很高的樓層，光是走廊就相當有質感，走在地毯上都怕自己的鞋髒了地毯。找到剛所說的房間，才按下房鈴，門立刻被打開。  
  
「......小准......」  
  
堂本剛臉色可以用毫無血色來形容，臉頰卻泛著不自然的紅韻，退了幾步讓岡田進門。剛身上穿的是質感看起來相當不錯的浴袍，攤在床上的破布看起來像對方原本的衣服。岡田一看就知道發生什麼事了，心裡很氣，他氣剛不愛惜自身，更氣自己的無能為力。  
  
咬咬牙吞下怒氣，明明是前輩卻像是做錯事的孩子不敢看自己。岡田嘆了口氣放下裝有衣服的提袋，上前將對方抱進懷裡。  
  
堂本剛一開始僵硬著身子不敢動作，隨即緊緊抱住岡田准一，壓抑的痛哭。  
  
剛哭了很久，直到最後缺氧站不太住才被岡田扶上床休息。兩人仰躺在床上無語，岡田在等，他在等堂本剛開口，自己能做的也只有聆聽了。  
  
「......小准......我和我不喜歡的人做愛了......」  
  
「......嗯......」  
  
那天傍晚，躺在高級飯店的床上，堂本剛什麼都說了，一直不停的說，邊哭邊說。一開始是想到什麼說什麼沒什麼聯貫，最後卻圍繞在某位學長身上。  
  
「三年了，小准，三年了喔......怎麼就忘不了呢......」  
  
岡田不知道該怎麼回應，他還沒有從對方從事的行業與遭遇的震驚中回神，開口卻無法說出話能，自己又能說什麼？  
  
「......之後......打算怎麼辦？」  
  
「......不知道呢......你說怎麼辦呢？」  
  
剛轉過頭，臉上哭得髒兮兮的，眼睛和鼻子又紅又腫，卻沒有方才那股絕望。輕笑了幾聲，剛挺腰坐起，用浴衣胡亂擦了把臉。  
  
「叫客房服務吧，反正不是我付錢。」  
  
堂本剛抓起電話叫了晚餐後又說要去洗澡閃進了浴室，岡田也無所謂，想對方一定因為方才宣洩完情緒現在才感到害羞。  
  
兩人邊看電視邊吃著飯店頗高級的餐點，岡田一度想開口問剛現在的情況，卻又不知該如何起頭，問了又怎麼樣呢？自己能幫上什麼嗎？不過是個連自己學費都得自己打工賺的窮大學生。  
  
「回去吧。」  
  
剛起身收拾自己的東西，岡田怕對方落了東西，趕緊到處尋了一圈，發現桌上夾著旅館介紹的資料夾上放著一張金額頗驚人的支票。  
  
「啊......差點忘了呢。」  
  
剛笑了，卻充滿無奈和落寞。岡田將支票交給對方，心裡想著如果這上頭的數字還遠遠不夠償還，堂本剛到底是背了多少債務？  
  
兩人回去的路上無語，離開飯店後莫名的尷尬襲來，堂本沒想開口，岡田也自覺閉上嘴。  
  
一直很在意堂本剛臉上那泛著不自然的紅，回到家就讓對方量體溫，果不其然有些熱，催促人趕緊換衣服去休息。  
  
「......當初要是喜歡上的是小准該有多好呢......」  
  
岡田坐在床緣看著自己的前輩，對方一臉委屈卻強撐著不落淚，露出了醜醜的笑。  
  
「......現在後悔也沒用了，我有女朋友的。」  
  
「唉～小准好壞心～」  
  
「睡覺吧你。」  
  
  
  
岡田煮著粥，想著現在這情形又一樣令人心疼。堂本剛的心彷彿更碎了一點，好像只要一個不小心堂本剛這個人就會消失。  
  
最終岡田還是看著堂本衝進廁所裡，替對方準備了胃藥和白開水，拿著毛巾等在門外，卻一直沒有動靜。敲了敲門，等了一會還是沒聲響，將耳朵貼上門板，能聽到細微的抽泣聲。  
  
輕嘆了口氣，岡田只好回到廚房繼續等他的粥，雖說是廚房但也不過就在廁所兩步之外。  
  
岡田猜測著堂本剛的遭遇，能這般影響對方的情緒，能想到的原因實在沒幾個。  
  
將加了點青菜和碎肉的清粥端上小矮桌，岡田回頭將自己的微波食品加熱，也端到矮桌上邊吃邊等著將自己關在廁所的人出來。  
  
等堂本剛出來時岡田已經吃飽在看書，堂本洗了澡出來，頭上和腰上掛著毛巾慢吞吞的移動到收納衣服的地方，又慢吞吞的穿起衣服來。  
  
岡田抬起頭望著堂本剛希望對方能說點什麼，但眼前的人搖了搖頭，露出那個慘兮兮的笑，笑說沒什麼大不了的，謝謝小准的晚餐。  
  
果然又是這樣，岡田看著堂本剛，但對方似乎打算裝傻到底，完全不打算抬頭面對岡田詢問的眼色。  
  
面對堂本剛逃避的態度岡田只有無奈，不好開口再多問什麼，低頭去看自己的書卻什麼也讀不進腦子裡。  
  
  
  
隔日堂本剛依舊去上班，只是哭了整晚的眼睛又腫又紅冰敷過後沒有顯著的效果，只好給自己上了眼妝。  
  
堂本剛焦慮的度過了一晚上，害怕卻又帶著期待，結果什麼都沒有發生。  
  
「前輩，要一起去吃點東西嗎？」  
  
「......NINO說要一起吃飯感覺就不懷好意啊。」  
  
「唉～我是關心前輩啊～」  
  
被稱作NINO的男公關掛上營業式微笑，就這麼望著堂本剛直到受不了那般緊迫盯人的視線才點頭說好。NINO，本名是二宮和也的職場後輩，帶著堂本剛離開，走了一陣子鑽到小巷子裡，拐了幾個彎，來到一間不起眼，連招牌都看不清的小店。  
  
「相葉さん，我回來了。」  
  
「歡迎回來......歡迎光臨。」  
  
店家如想像中的只有寥寥幾個座位，而且只有吧台。兩人坐在離入口最遠的角落，店長遞上熱毛巾，詢問堂本剛想吃什麼，在堂本剛考慮的空檔給二宮端上了類似蔬菜湯的料理，又端上了漢堡肉。  
  
「你這是什麼組合？」  
  
「這不是顯而易見嗎？漢堡肉和蔬菜湯啊。」  
  
店長又遞上筷子給二宮，明顯和吧台上筷子筒明顯不一樣。  
  
「什麼都能做喔，只要是我會做的。」  
  
店長解釋道，順手將兩人的毛巾收走。  
  
「就是抄襲那個深O食堂啦。」  
  
「NINO！」  
  
看到兩人的互動堂本剛笑了出來，笑說兩人關係真不錯。  
  
「我和NINO從小就認識了。」  
  
「孽緣啊。」  
  
「吃你的漢堡肉啦！」  
  
也點了蔬菜湯的堂本剛吃飽後想走，二宮也起身說要送自己，兩人走過小巷子準備回到大路上坐車，快到巷口時二宮卻拉住堂本剛。  
  
「前輩，我就直接問了，昨天那人是你的誰？」  
  
「......果然是不懷好意啊。」  
  
「前輩，那位金主爸爸昨天打給我請我做點事，但身為你的朋友我必須先搞清楚他和你的關係，如果不想說也沒關係，我不會幫他的。」  
  
「他請你做什麼？」  
  
「......這就不好說了。」  
  
「......什麼意思？」  
  
「目前讓我做的事對你並無不利，但我不知道往後會不會有什麼事情對你有負面影響。」  
  
二宮認真的表情讓堂本剛有些卻步，不想再和光一有任何交集，卻又想知道對方到底想做什麼，心理糾結著一時無法回應二宮。  
  
「......這麼問好了，他是壞人嗎？那位堂本先生。」  
  
「不......我想不會是......」  
  
「那為什麼不找他幫忙。」  
  
二宮是少數知道自己窘境的人，聽到對方這麼說下意識的搖頭。  
  
「NINO…...」  
  
「這位堂本先生很慷慨喔。」  
  
二宮手指圈了小圈在胸口，讓堂本剛再多想想，如果能夠脫離現在的窘迫，就算再不願，不應排除任何能幫助自己的方法不是嗎？  
  
「......我......再想想......」  
  
堂本剛帶著一團亂的腦袋回到家，靠在住家門口的欄杆上發愣，直到天都亮了還無法理清從二宮那得到的資訊。  
  
「堂本光一......你到底想怎麼樣呢......」  
  
看著泛白的天空發楞，堂本剛發現就算過了這麼久，自己還是搞不明白堂本光一在想什麼。  
  
回頭看昨天的崩潰彷彿是笑話，冷靜下來後只覺得疲倦，對於堂本光一打算做什麼已經不是很在意，只是不明白，都已經過了這麼久，為什麼不能當陌生人就好？  
  
明明已經放棄了，上天又跟自己開了個玩笑。  
  
自己用了三年才學會放手啊。  
  
摸了摸曾被堂本光一抓住的下臂，明白自己的心理狀態還不能夠好好面對光一。  
  
「讓我再......逃避一陣子吧......」  
  
  
  
接下來一星期一如往常，一開始堂本剛是這麼認為的，直到第三個星期，每天都被指名之外，幾乎每一位來的客人消費力都不低，有些可以說是豪邁，讓堂本剛覺得有些奇怪。  
  
連精明如二宮最近和自己搭檔都沒有說什麼，自己也不好意思多問，抱持著平常心認真對待每一位客人。  
  
一個月下來業績提高了不少，領到薪水隔天中午立刻提了存款的八成出來打算還錢，看著帳本裡頭的數字總是戲劇化的增減不禁苦笑。  
  
將那厚厚一疊紙鈔裝進信封袋收進包裡，來到一棟龍蛇混雜的大樓，來到樓層標示上寫著事務所的樓層，電梯門一開便看到三個看就知道不是善類的人穿著過大的西裝，堵在電梯門口抽菸。  
  
「唷～這不是那個欠錢的男妓嗎？還可以外送啊？哈哈哈！」  
  
堂本剛一度想伸手按下電梯的關門鈕，雙手緊緊抓著側背包肩帶，向三人禮貌性的點了點頭，側過身想從一旁縫隙過去。  
  
「在跟你說話，你這傢伙不會應聲啊？」  
  
最靠近堂本剛的那人伸手抓住背帶一扯，重心不穩的往身後的柱子撞了一下，腦袋和柱角親密接觸讓堂本剛疼的齜牙。腦中突然想起二宮說過的話，如果自己向堂本光一開口，這種慣例的羞辱是不是就能結束？  
  
三人放聲大笑著進了電梯，直到電梯門關上還能聽到那些人下流骯髒的話語。  
  
讓自己冷靜下來後才去敲門邊掛著事務所招牌的鐵門，出來應門的就是自己要找的財會方面的人員。  
  
「啊、你在外面稍等一下。」  
  
說完會計又把門關上，堂本剛還沒來的及反應就聽到門裡傳出怒吼與像玻璃被砸碎的聲音。堂本剛才猶豫著要不要走，會計人員抱著帳本又閃了出來，關上門後重重嘆了口氣。  
  
「會計先生感覺又更心累了呢。」  
  
堂本剛輕聲，仰頭看著高瘦的會計，等對方轉過頭來看自己時才笑了一下說辛苦了，被稱為會計先生的男人無奈笑了笑。  
  
「這次帶了多少？」  
  
「五十萬。」  
  
「不錯啊，繼續加油，不趕緊利息會越來越多的。」  
  
「......我知道了。」  
  
男人接過堂本剛遞出的信封袋，倒出整疊的鈔票開始清算，不多不少剛好五十萬。確認完金額在帳本寫下數字，寫完翻過帳本讓堂本剛看餘下積欠的金額。  
  
堂本剛看著沒有減少多少的數字感到胃疼，點了點頭表示自己知道了。  
  
「快走吧，別在這種地方久待。」  
  
堂本剛向男人道別，進了電梯後才稍微放鬆下來，揉了揉肚子希望疼痛能緩解。腦中又浮現堂本光一的面孔，甩了甩頭要自己振作些。  
  
回到家攤坐在門口，突然覺得很累，累得沒有力氣起身，沒有勇氣上班。帳本上那長串的數字深深烙印在腦海中，突然不明白自己到底是為了什麼才這般活著。  
  
「......為什麼呢......」  
  
堂本剛無神的看著手錶上的指針規律的移動，撞到的後腦杓還隱隱作痛著，正想著是否和經理請假時，手機傳來了訊息。經理讓他不用到店裡去，佐藤小姐臨時預約了今晚要帶他出場，讓堂本剛六點整在某餐廳等佐藤小姐。  
  
「......連請假都不行了啊......」  
  
已經傍晚四點多也沒什麼時間猶豫了，爬起身去沖澡更衣，找出佐藤小姐送自己的領帶便趕緊出門了。到了餐廳時已經遲了幾分鐘，見到佐藤小姐趕緊上前道歉。  
  
「沒關係，有個人比你更遲。」  
  
年紀和自己相仿的佐藤是大企業家的女兒，十足十的大小姐脾氣，為了討小姐歡心當初費了不少力氣。此人是堂本剛無法得罪也得罪不起，所以對方臨時的要求才無法拒絕。聽到佐藤這麼說堂本剛就有些困惑了，臉上卻笑了笑說那自己就安心了，問佐藤小姐今天有什麼打算。  
  
「啊、我爸爸想讓我和我們新來不知哪個部門的經理結婚，臉皮好看是好看，就社交方面有些問題......想讓你教教他。」  
  
「教他？」  
  
「對，結婚之後社交場合可不能讓他丟我們家的臉，交給剛くん的話我比較放心。」  
  
「原來如此......」  
  
「報酬當然是有的。」  
  
佐藤從小提包裡拿出裝的鼓脹脹的信封，遞到堂本剛面前。  
  
「這是一半訂金，若是效果不錯我會再支付剩下一半。」  
  
「這怎麼行......佐藤小姐你太抬舉我了，我不覺得我有辦法......」  
  
「沒關係，就當我給你的零花錢。」  
  
在佐藤的堅持下堂本剛收下那沉甸甸的信封，將心裡那莫名不安壓下，拿出平常和佐藤相處的態度和對方談話。大概過了半個小時這次吃飯的主角才現身，佐藤起身朝自己身後招呼，自己也反射性的站起身轉過頭，但堂本剛見到人後，人生從來沒有這麼後悔出現在這餐廳裡。  
  
「堂本さん，這是剛くん。剛くん，堂本光一，那接下來就交給你了，剛くん。」  
  
佐藤起身介紹兩人，離去前還在剛臉上親了親，說著期待剛的表現便走了。堂本剛從頭到尾都無法直視堂本光一的臉。  
  
感受到對方的目光，剛只覺得胃疼，只喝了點紅酒感到有些反胃，輕聲說了句抱歉就快步走向廁所。一進廁所剛直奔最裡邊的隔間，直接跪在地板上撐著牆將方才喝下的酒通通嘔了出來。  
  
「咳......呼......」  
  
腦中一片混亂，因疼痛而冒出的虛汗濕了堂本剛的襯衫，擦了擦嘴按下沖水扭，出隔間去洗手檯漱洗。  
  
聽見廁所門口傳來皮鞋敲打在瓷磚地上的聲音，堂本剛一抬頭便看到堂本光一遞出的手帕，在往上是對方蹙眉冷著臉看自己。  
  
堂本剛壓下噁心感，繞過堂本光一去抽遠處的擦手紙，擦完臉和手才從西裝暗袋裡拿出方才佐藤給自己的信封。  
  
「麻煩您幫我還給佐藤小姐，這種事情我辦不到。」  
  
堂本剛看著鏡子裡的光一而非正眼看向對方，就算在這種尷尬的場合下剛還是觀察起對方的俊容，比過去更有稜角，薄唇緊閉著，下顎兩側有些鼓脹似是咬牙隱忍著什麼。  
  
堂本光一沒有接過那信封，只是看著堂本剛的臉蛋，過去那青澀和溫暖不在，取代而之的是晦澀與憔悴等等讓堂本光一猜不透。  
  
等的手都痠了，堂本光一沒有接過那信封，不耐的將東西放到洗手台上，堂本剛頭也不回的走了。  
  
走出餐廳被烈陽曬的一陣頭暈，靠在餐廳外面休息好一會也不見人追上來，堂本剛自嘲的笑了，想自己這些年來的單相思完全就是笑話一場，自己誰也不是，還是個靠屁股賺錢的賤貨。  
  
「堂本剛......你也有今天......」


End file.
